Konstantin Keisl
' ' Overview Konstantin Kiesl, better known by his surname only, is the head of the political department at Broadwater. Cold, cruel and calculating, as a member of the Gestapo he is widely disliked by both his superiors and subordinates. He currently lives in London's Mayfair district with his ex-fiancee's siamese, Tönjes. ' ' Personality Kiesl is a man who has always put himself before anybody else, which is the most obvious aspect of his personality. He is selfish and he couldn't care less about the plight of another human being, untermensch, or otherwise. Everything he does is ultimately to fulfil his own self interest though it is not always immediately obvious that this is the case. Of course, he upholds the strong facade of supporting the Nazi Party and everything it stands for; he proudly carries out his work following their ideals, but if it came to the crunch you can guarantee he would soon abandon it in the interest of self-preservation; Kiesl is not a man who would die for the Nazi cause and he never has been. Many years in the same job have made him paranoid, cruel and exceptionally desensitised to the suffering of other people. He would not think twice about harming somebody to get the information he requires. Being Gestapo, Kiesl is also a very private man, but it was not the nature of his work that made him this way. He has always been secretive, unsympathetic and exceptionally emotionally detached. If anything, his work has augmented these qualities, rendering him a great deal of personal restraint in the process. At the young age of thirty, he already sits in a comfortable, high-ranking position and this reflects another one of his major personality traits. Kiesl is a competitive, driven and hard-working man; the absence and to some extent negligence of a social life has meant his job has been the primary focus of his life for the past eighteen months. However, while a typically arrogant character who doesn't hesitate to belittle anybody he finds distasteful, his achievements are one of the few things he doesn't boast about and although he is certainly not as educated as some of his peers, he is smart and shrewd with a great deal of logic and common sense. True, he holds few positive personality traits. The most outstanding one is his penchant for being fair, or at least, fair according to his terms; Kiesl is a man who plays by the rules. Albeit, they run in accordance with Nazi ideals but you can guarantee him to act in view of a just outcome. The guilty are punished, the innocent are left be. With Kiesl there is no middle ground. Additionally he is not a man who loses his temper easily; while many things irritate him it is unusual for him to lose control. Handy when your line of work requires you to have a great deal of patience. He is a loner, holding a strong preference for his own company more than that of other people. While many people attribute this to his habit of speaking his mind, Kiesl is only blunt or rude when provoked; he is capable of being charming should it suit his needs, though you will never catch him sucking up to a superior officer. No, if anything his isolation is self-inflicted, but he is happiest that way. Women are manipulative, untrustworthy snakes in the grass and men are always out to satisfy their own ends. While this is an extremely jaded view of the world to hold, Kiesl simply cannot bring himself to trust anybody but himself. Category:Overview Category:Personality Category:History